Various tools are utilized in the hydrocarbon exploration, drilling and completion industry to increase or maximize production efficiency. Some such tools include various types of flow control devices and features. For example, flow control and/or filtering devices such as gravel packs and sand screens are employed during production operations to filter particulates from formation fluids (e.g., oil and gas). Other devices such as frac packs and frac screens can be employed during hydraulic fracturing operations to prevent particulates from entering a borehole.
The use of gravel in sand control presents challenges in controlling the size and shape of pores. Bonded bead packs or other types of pre-made porous components have been employed for use in sand control. These types of components are traditionally formed by brazing or sintering beads, and also present challenges in obtaining desired pore size and shape, as well as pore consistency and high pressure ratings.